The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER!
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: The characters of Metal Fight Beyblade come together in the most evil and grueling game of Truth or Dare ever! Submit your truths or dares to simply question, embarrass, or torture the poor saps kidnapped to make this enjoyable! OCs no longer needed X'( . Ryuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Story up for adoption!
1. ITS DA INTRO!

**Hey, everyone! Its meeeeeeee *dun dun DUN!***

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my ideas and OCs. I wish i owned it though**

**Ryuga: You say that all the time.**

**me: Shut it! I know! Its with being new and all that. Have some common sense fool T_T.**

**Kyoya: *hides behind me with metal pole... just in cse, I guess***

**King: So, a Truth or Dare, huh?**

**me: YEP!**

**Ryuga: Wait... Did you just say Truth or Dare?**

**King: Yeeeeeeah... **

**Ryuga: ****! Kyoya, you can hit her now! Whatever it takes to keep her from typing!**

**Kyoya: YES!**

**me: njghgfbabdbvsbvgjhbvkbvwhfbvbvhkdvbhswbvhjvbwhfbhw ... What? AH! I COLLAPSED ON THE KEYBOARD! KYOYA, YOU'RE THE FIRST I'M GONNA TORTURE! **

* * *

"Hello, everybody! And welcome to the show where you get to torture the people we know and love! Now, before I introduce myself, let me introduce you to the sorry saps I kidnapped!"

Ryuga

Kyoya

Gingka

Yu

Tsubassa

Dashan

King

Chris

Kenta

Benkei

Hikaru

Madoka

Masamune

"And I'm your host of pure evil, ShadowSlayer2013! But you can call me Slayer."

Kyoya: How in hell did I get here?!

Ryuga: ****! WE'RE IN A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Masamune: OH NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Yu: Aw yeah! I'm on TV! Hey! Hey Tithi! Can you see me, buddy? Wow, this is so cool!

"Let me explain the Rules of Doom. You can all post truths or dares as long as its rated T or below. No rated M stuff for the sake of the 10 year-olds reading this. But nudity is allowed as long as nothing is decribed."

Everyone: WHAT?!

me: Heh heh. Hellooooooooo, pure evil. Wow, you people act as though you've never been tortured. Oh yeah...

King: Woman! You've only tortured Ryuga or Kyoya.

me: Yeah, because they're my favorites.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

"Anywho, you're also aloud to request additional players. And just one note: torture them as much as possible. But just plain embarrassing them is fine, too. Or asking a simple question. Now, players,"

Everyone: gulp...

"If you refuse to answer or to what you were told, I will have to do the unspeakable..." I pushed a bright red button, and a tank full of pups, or baby sharks, rose from the floor. "I will have the security gaurds, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Jason from Friday the 13th, strip you naked, stick you in the Shower of Dead Souls where you will be showered in peanut butter and hung by your ankles above the water. We all clear?"

Everyone looked like they were about to faint. Well, I did say I was pure evil. I mean, I stole a machine gun from Ryuga once... View my profile -_-' ."Oh, and I forgot to add, If you attempt to escape, I'll have Eyeless Jack shave all of your hair off." I looked at Tsubassa. Funny. He just fainted. I wonder why...

"Now, just for the fun of it, I'm going to demonstrate..."

Everyone: gulp...

"Gingka: Eat this platter of The Five Hotdogs of Despair. We all know you think they are for whimps..."

Gingka whimpered. He slowly shuffled over to the platter of weenies that was held by Jeff the Killer and ate one by one slowly, crying the entire time.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm going to enjoy this. Oh! I have a new idea!"

Everyone looked at each other as if the Grim Reaper was about to abduct them. Funny, he's the back up security gaurd and the emergency doctor... Keep that a secret .

"I'm going to abduct my favorite two OCs and bring them here! But that will be the next episode. So, I want some of your people's OCs to join the fun! Jason will give you the form at the end of the episode. So, I hope you like this and submit your truths and dares!"

Chris: NO! DON'T I BEG YOU!

I sighed. I pushed a green button next to the red one that activated the tank. "Hello, Bobo the Zombie Monkey, can you please come to the gameroom and put Chris in a straight jacket in the rubber room... Yeah, I know it was for Damian if he came on the show... DO WHAT I SAY FOOL! Thank you ^_^ "

Bobo the Zombie Monkey came in and took Chris away. "Don't worry. He'll be back next episode/chapter. Alright, see you next time! I at least need five truths or dares to continue. And I need at least five OCs. SEE YA NEXT TIME, FOLKS!

Everyone: *sad sounding* 'Bye everyone...

* * *

Jason: *revs chainsaw* ** Here is the form for the OCs Slayer needs.**

Name:

Age

Appearence:

Personality:

Outfit:

Crush(just in case *evil laugh*):

Jason: **Slayer hopes you will participate. Guests are not allowed to submit OCs. Sorry, but Slayer wants it this way.**

* * *

****me: Well, this will be VERY fun. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoya: *takes out metal pole DX*

Ryuga: Dude, I wouldn't. You'll be on her murder list.

Kyoya: Slayer has a murder list?

Nile: I asked the same thing! But all she said was 'Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ..' .

Kyoya: ... OH MY GOD SHE DOES HAVE ONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone: *runs away*

me: What are they so upset about?... Ohhhhhh... NILE, I WAS JUST KIDDING! NILE!

Jason: **Slayer would say goodbye, but she is strangling Nile right now. I have come in her place. See ya folks! ***revs chainsaw*


	2. The FUNNEST (for me) Torture EVER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

* * *

"Welcome back to The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! I have kidnapped my most favorite OCs and have some other people's OCs willing to participate! This is Shadow Nox, the star of The Dark Angel, and Sakura Saito! The other OCs who are taking place in this is Ryugafangirl's Riga, Angelfromheaven2012's Sierra Crystals, ShowoffXD's Rex Adams, Fallenbey's Alec Lance, and TaiNotscha's Cythia! Their decriptions are in the reviews. Sorry, but I would describe them, but it would take FOREVER. And I would now! This is the second time I'm typing this up. The other deleted itself on me!"

Sakura: What am I dong here?

Shadow: Where did you find me?

"You're here to play Truth or Dare and in the very back of my mind where my insaneness comes from."

Shadow: That would explain a lot.

"SHUT IT! Anywho, I'm your host ShadowSlayer2013! Other OCs, please give us your first impression!"

Riga: I AM THE LORD OF THE GLITTER FARTING UNICORNS THAT TRAVEL BY TRIPLE RAINBOWS! I ALSO AM THE SUPREME LORD OF THE POT OF GOLD I STOLE FFROM A LEPRACHAUN!

"0.o... I like her! Next!"

Sierra: Angel! I'm on Truth or Dare! Whoo hoo!

"I like your attitude! Ryuga only just whined!"

Ryuga: No I didn't!

Everyone else: Yes you did.

Rex: Hey, so you're Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah? Why?

Rex: Is your real name Wifi, cause we make a good connection ;D

Sakura:... Hey, Slayer? Can I borrow that machine gun you stole from Ryuga? *gives machine gun* Thanks. FLIRT WITH ME AGAIN AND YOUR BLOOD WILL BE THE PAINT ON MY WALLS!

"Well, I guess we have our first impression of those two -_-' heh... Next is Alec Lance!"

Alec: Hey Fallen! I made it! *whispers* Sakura's scary...

Sakura:*blushes*

Hmm... Well, she does like it when people are afraid of her. Wait, is she blushing? I have an idea... "Next, Cythia!"

Cythia: OMIGOD! TAI, RYUGA LOOKS SO MUCH CUTER IN REAL LIFE!

Ryuga: What?

Riga: SHE ADMITS NOTHING!

"Well, onto the part we've all been waiting for! Truth or Dare!

Everyone:groan...

"From CutieAngel999, Masamune: Dye your hair pink!"

Masamune: WHAT?! I HATE PINK!

"Dude... Your bey is a unicorn..."

Masamune: I KNOW! BUT THERE IS NO WAY I'M DONIG THAT DARE!

"DO IT OR YOU'RE GOING TO THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES!"

Masamune: Fine!

I pushed the green button. "Bobo the Zombie Monkey, can you please bring Chris from the rubber room and a bottle of pink hair dye. Thanks."

Bobo came into the gameroom and put Chris back in his chair before giving Masamune a tube of pink hair dye and leading him to the shower room.

"While that is being taken care of, next dare! From Ryugafangirl, Kyoya: Jump into the Pool of Lost Soul Tears because kitties can't swim. I just HAD to name the pool!"

Kyoya: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I JUMPING IN A POOL! AND, I'M NOT A CAT!

"Do it, or you will be sent to the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles!"

Kyoya: *sigh* Fine.

I pushed a blue button and the Pool of Lost Soul Tears rose up from the floor. Kyoya jumped into the freezing cold water.

Kyoya: *SHREIKS* OH MY GOD! ITS SO COLD IN THIS!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's because I had Jason fill it with 100 bucket-sized ice cubes last night!" Kyoya hefted himself out of the pool and took a towel from Jeff the Killer. Meanwhile, I read the next dare. "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS A GOOD ONE!"

Everyone: gulp...

"From Fallenbey, Ryuga: Dress up in a panda costume and go to a daycare so that you'll be attacked by kids!"

Ryuga: WHAT?!

"DO IT!"

Ryuga: FINE!

Eyeless Jack gave Ryuga a panda costume and left to get a car ready. Ryuga stripped off all his clothes down to his underwear*drool* and began slipping into the costume. Hikaru, Madoka, Riga, Sakura, Shadow, and Cythia drooled and stared at his six-pack. Meanwhile, I took a picture that would earn a whack from Kyoya's metal pole and being accused "PERVERT!". When Ryuga finally got into the costume, he looked like a giant plushie with a pink heart on its chest. I also had Jason put some pink blush on the teen's cheeks... I mean his face!

Ryuga turned into a tomato. He walked outside to the camero waiting for him and was driven down the street to the Little Demons Daycare. I switched to a camera that was inside the daycare and turned on the other giant TV that my face wasn't on. We watched in silence as Ryuga walked into the daycare and was instantly attacked by the juvinille delinquent children. We laughed when he screamed and pulled side to side. Then, a little boy walked up behind Ryuga, and pulled his pants and underwear down! I imediately snapped another pisture XD . Ryuga's face turned the brightest red I've ever seen as he covered his... Whatever and attempted to pull his panda pants back , a little girl found a bat... She walked up to Ryuga and whacked him right THERE! He sceamed like a five year-old!

Ryuga immediately ran out of Little Demons Daycare and into the awaiting camero. I switched the TV off, falling out of my Evil Overlord chair when the teen came back into the game room. He changed into his old clothes and threw the panda outfit in Jeff the Killer's face.

Jeff only walked away.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you, Fallenbey, for one of the BEST dares EVER! Okay, HAHAHAHAHAHSA!

At that moment, Masamune walked out of he shower room with a head full of pink hair. He looks like the victim of the worse hair stylist EVER! We all howled with laughter. "O-Okay, time for a truth! F-From Ryugafangirl, Tsubassa: Are you a girl?"

Tsubassa: No! Why does everyone aske that?

"Sorry, bro. Its the hair... Next truth, also from Ryugafangirl, Yu: Why do you eat so much ice cream, but never get full?"

Yu: Hmmm... I dunno. Speaking of which, I WANT ICE CREAM!" I snapped my fingers and Eyeless Jack gave the little boy some ice cream. Okay, introducing another guest on the show, Nile!"

Nile walked into the room clutching the right side of his head. "Some guy just whacked me with a metal pole and stufffed me into a sack. HOLY ****! This is that Truth or Dare show!"

Everyone: nod...

Nile: Alright, I'm playing!

"Perfect! Because you would have to anyway."

Nile: Oh.

"Next dare! From CardBeyBrawl777, Nile: Dress up like a fox and sing What Does the Fox Say.

Nile: *gulp* I have to sing THAT? But its so annoying!

"*gasp* YOU TAKE THAT BACK! ITS AMAZING! NOW SING OR ELSE YOU GO TO THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES!"

Nile: Okay!

Nile got into the fax costume Jason gave him and sang the song while I played the music.

"That was AMMAZING!"

Nile: *sulks like an emo in his chair*

"This is my own dare! Sakura: Kiss the guy you like! And I know who it is basicly because I created you so don't try to get out of this!"

Sakura: gulp...

She looked at Ryuga to Alec about five times before breathing deeply, standing up, and walked over to Ryuga and kissed him full on the lips. She imediately walked back to her chair while giving the other girls a HAHA look.

Shadow just glared.

"Next dare! From CutieAngel777, Yu: You are forbidden to eat ice cream for three days!

Yu lokked like he was about to cry. Jeff the Killer walked up to the boy and swatted the ice cream from his hand. "To ensure that this continues and you don't pull any cheap tricks, I've hired Slenderman to watch you for the three days."

Rex: How did you do that?

"Oh, I just threatened to strap him down and to give him plastic surgery so that he would actually have a face."

Everyone: Oh...

"Alright! From CardBeyBrawl777, Massamune: Dress up like a ballerina and slap yourself in the face... A lot... "

Masamune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"DO IT!"

Masamune got into the costume and slapped himself in the face... A lot...

"Now, this is one of my dares! Gingka: Handcuff Benkei to a pole and eat 20 hamburgers infront of him!"

Gingka: WHOO HOO!

Ryuga: Why does the dare benifet him?!

Benkei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Benkei was strapped down to the metal pole and Gingka ate the 20 burgers in his face making sounds like MMMMMMMHHHH! and OH SO GOOD!... I had to have Jason take Benkei to the rubber room after that because he was beginning to flood the room.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH WHOA!" Yeah, just fell out of my Evil Overlord chair, but I got back up.

"So, I hope you all enjoyed today's episode of The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! Now, just because your dare or truth didn't make it in for today, doesn't mean that I'm not going to use it. I almost died laughing from what you guys posted! In fact, Dunamis had to give me CPR -_-' I promise that I'll have the dares I didn't post in the next episode/chapter! Don't forget to post more truths or dares! OCs no longer needed, as you can see! I need more truths! All right, SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!

Everyone: *sad sounding* 'Bye...

* * *

me: Now, THAT took forever.

King: YES! ITS OVER!

me: Post more King dares XD

King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	3. The Insaneness Continues!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sakura, Shadow, and my ideas. I wish I owned Ryuga though -_-'**

**Ryuga: I'm afraid to ask but, what would you do with me?**

**mee: *creepy smile***

**Ryuga: ****!**

**me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kyoya: *whacks with a metal pole* Well, that's over with...**

**me: I'M ALL POWERFUL!**

**Ryugafangirl: I AM TOO!**

**Both: WE ARE THE SUPREME LORDS OF THE FARTING UNICORN AND GIANT TEDDY BEAR LAND LOCATED IN THE MOST DISGUSTING BATHROOM IN AZGUARD! TRY TO STOP US THOR! **

* * *

"Welcome to another episode of The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! I'm your host, ShadowSlayer2013! Today we have more additions to the game! Come in, Tithi and Sora!"

Tithi: Yeah! I'm on Truth or Dare!

Sora: I can now do a television show with Gingka!

Everyone: O.o

"Heh heh yeah. -_-' "

Alec: Hey, where did that 150% insane chick go?

We all looked around for the insane person. Suddenly, there was a crash and Riga came hurtling in on a vine making Tarzan noises.

Riga: I AM THE NEW KING OF THE JUNGLE! IN YOUR FACE MUFFASSA! *points at Kyoya* I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH PICKLES AND GIANT PURPLE GUMMY BEARS! **FEAR ME!**

Jason walked up to the crazy OC and knocked her out with Kyoya's meetal pole.

Riga: Oh, the pain...

Jason stufed her in her chair woth a small bag of her gummy bears and a pickle plushie. Riga looks happy now...

Riga: Pickless...*chews on plushie*

"Okay O.o Now, let's start the game of my pure enjoyment! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVEIWED AND JOINED IN THE PURE EVILNESS! I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY I LOVE JEFF THE KILLER!

Shadow: Its not a good thing.

Rex: Something's wrong with her.

Sakura: You just noticed?

Rex: OH MY SAKURA IS ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME!

Sakura: *glare*

Rex: heh heh heh...

"Anywho, let the games begin!"

Everyone: groan...

" From showoffXD, Masamune and Gingka: Dance the tango with a flower in your mouths!"

Masamune and Gingka: WHAT?!

"Do it or you'll meet the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles!"

The sorry saps sighed- ooh, tongue twister- as Eyeless Jack gave them the dancing outfits. Gingka played the guy, no matter how much more he is in touch with his feminine side, and Masamune as the chick. I played some catchy tango music and the poor boys danced the tango with flowers in their mouths. Meanwhile, I saw Riga pull out a fork from I don't even know where she got it, stuck a gummy bear in it, and flung it into Gingka's pants.

Gingka: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gingka started doing the chiken dance as Riga and Shadow flung more gummy bears into his pants. Everyone cracked up. Sierra took the pickle plushie from Riga and started whacking the two OCs.

"CATFIGHT! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

Eventually, Jeff the Killer had to seperate the three chicks.

"Now that that's over, let's do a truth! From DarkestShadow43, Gingka: What is up with the scarf?"

Gingka: *sobs* Its the last thing I got from my mother!

I covered my ears at the seemingly five year-old boy.

Kyoya: *hits Gingka with heavy textbook* GET IT TOGETHER, MAN!

"Next , a dare from CardBeyBrawl777, Kyoya: Sing Kiss Me At Midnight by N*Sync!"

I honestly never heard this song before, but what the Leone-user actually did was hilarious. After he finished the song, he acted as if he was giving some frenchie to a random chick. He did it wrong...

"From Angelfromheaven2012, Kyoya: give Benkei a piggyback ride! AW MAN! THIS IS A GOOD ONE!"

Kyoya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"SUCK IT UP AND JUST DO IT!"

Kyoya sighed and slightly crouched, allowing the bull to get on his back. As soon as Benkei got half his weight on Kyoya, the Leone user collapsed.

Kyoya: Benkei... Eat less hamburgers... *passes out*

I sighed and pushed the green button. "Grim Reaper, please come to the game room. We had a little pass-out... No, you cannot kill him... Well, you're not supposed to bring your scythe anyways... DO AS I SAY!"

Everyone was horrrified. The Grim Reaper is the emergency doctor? Tithi fainted. Can't blame him.

The Reaper glided into the gameroom and dragged away Kyoya by his hair.

Everyone: O.o

"Okay, from Vulpix's Fire, King: Sing a JB song to a random stranger on the street."

King: Here goes my pride...

As King walked out of the building, I switched to the outside camera. We watched the giant screen as wa veiwed King's dare. He waked up to some random old lady and started singing, "BABY! BABY BABY OH WHOA!"

The old lady swung her metal-studded hand bag right where it hurts. King doubled over from pain and scuttled back into the game room.

King: I hate you all...

"Good!"

King: *cough*

Alec: There's something definately wrong with her...

"Okay, a truth from Ryugafangirl, Masamune: Why the heck did you like unicorns? It was like freaking girly!"

Masamune: Well, I love unicorns because my first stuffed animal was a unicorn...

Yu: Masamoo-moo still cuddles it every night!

Masamune: Stop telling all mysecrets!

Yu: Infact, he named it Bob the Magical Boo-Boo Healer!

Masamune: YU! Fine! When Slenderman wasn't looking last night, you stole ice cream from the fridge!

Yu: You weren't supposed to say anything about that!

Masamune: You weren't supposed to say anything about Bob!

"SHUT THE **** UP!" Dead silent. "Thank you. Now, from DarkestShadow43, Ryuga: Did you ever apologize to Hikaru for what you did at Battle Bladers?"

Ryuga: *turns to Hikaru* I'm sorry. *turns back to me* Yes.

"... That was cruel!... That's what I love about you!"

Everyone: :O

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, from callingGalaxy, Sora: Dye your hair mint green in the blonde and neon pink on the brown!"

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *rage quit*

"*shreiks* JASON!"

Jason picked up the red eyed boy and carried him off to the shower room to dye his hair.

"From Fallenbey, Chris: I dare you to be locked in the rubber room with all of my assistants, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Jason, Slenderman, and the Grim Reaper, and stay in there trying not to get traumatized!"

Chris: WHAT?!

Sora was wheeled out of the shower room in a sraight jacket. Everyone laughed. I fell out of my Evil Overlord chair. Sora just sat there with a sour face.

Jeff the Killer picked up a squirming Chris and walked out towards the rubber room, followed by the rest of my assistants. After 30 seconds, a scream was heard.

Scream: AH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!

Riga: THEN USE YOUR WHITE UNDERWEAR AS THE SURRENDER FLAG!

Scream: THEY AREN'T WHITE ANYMORE! HELP! I WISH A MAGICAL FAIRY CENTAUR UNICORN PRINCESS WOULD COME AND WHISK ME OFF TO SUGAR SUGAR BREAKING WIND LAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I pushed the green button. "Bobo the Zombie Monkey, can you please let the people in the rubber room out? Yeah, the contestant needs therapy... Well, he just truly went insane with traumatization. I KNOW THAT'S NOT A WORD! DON'T TALK BACK! Just let them out. Fine, I'll call Merose the Mystical Wizard of Insanity... LET THEM OUT! Thank you."

A wizard dressed in blue popped into the gameroom just as Eyeless Jack was wheeling out an insane Chris in a straight jacket. The wizard took hold og Chris's shoulder and popped out of the room to attempt to make Chris sane again.

"Well, this certainly was a entertaining episode! Next eppisode, only OCs will be present. Submit truths and dares for the OCs! Its about time they get more than dialouge! SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!

Riga: SPIN LIKE A MAGICAL FAIRY BEYBLADE! *crashes through wall*

Cythia: Is she gonna be okay?

Sierra: She'll be fine!

Riga *from a distance* I see a UNICORN flying with TRIPLE RAINBOWS errupting from its A**...

Cythia: O.o

Sierra:... Yeah, she'll be fine...

Everybody: *now cheerful that they don't participate next episode* 'BYE EVERYONE!

Benkei, Masamune, Sora, Kyoya, Ryuga, Gingka, Yu: WE'RE FREE!

Dashan and Kenta: Well, you were the only ones mostly picked on.

Ryuga: Why is it mostly me i_i

* * *

me: TOOK FOREVER BUT WORTH EVERY SECOND!

Rex: WE'RE ALLGONNA DIE TOMORROW!

Ryugafangirl: MARCH, GIANT MUTANT CELLOS OF DOOM! CAPTURE AZGUARD WITH YOUR MAGICAL PONY FAIRY PRINCESS MAGIC! USE THE ** BREAKING WIND OF THE UNICORNS **FART MAGIC! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo. ..

me: O.o ... I like her! Post your truths and dares for all the OCs! Bye!

Alec: Fallen! Don't let her torture me!

me: JEFF!

Alec: *gets taken to rubber room by Jeff the Killer*

me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cythia: Did you get an insane pill from Ryugafangirl?

me: Yes I did. OFF MY EVIL ARMY OF MAGICAL CANIBLE HOMEWORK MUTANTS!

OCs: O.o

Cythia: Something's wrong with her...

Shadow: You just now noticed?

Sierra: I already knew...

Riga: RYUGAFANGIRL! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Rex: I can see why she's 150% insane -_-'

* * *

OCs:

Shadow

Sakura

Riga

Rex

Cythia

Sierra

Alec

* * *

**I AM PURE EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

Kyoya: *knocks me out...again...*


	4. Longest Chapter EVER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Just Sakura and Shadow!**

**Ryuga: What? No extra crap?**

**me: What do you mean by crap?! *whacks with hockey stick***

**Ryuga: Oh, the pain...**

* * *

"Welcome back to The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! I am your host of pure evil and insanity, ShadowSlayer2013! Today is very special because we are going to torture the OCs we all know and love! The OCs are Shadow, Sakura, Cythia, Rex, Riga, Alec, and Sierra."

Rex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: Suck it up and deal with it...

Cythia: Yeah, you're not the only one who's affraid of today!

"I am going to go down the list of reveiws I got! The first truths and dares are from showoffXD! Shadow: Pretend to be a vampire and bite three people on the neck. Your choice."

Shadow groaned.

Shadow: Lucky me that I really do have fangs.

Sierra: Really? Let me see! *looks inside Shadow's mouth* Holy crap! They're sharp!

Shadow stood up and bit Riga, Alec, and Sakura on the necks, shuddering after each one.

"Aww... You didn't complain. Okay, Riga: Give Kyoya a piggy back ride!"

Riga: AWW! WHY NOT RYUGA!?

Jeff the Killer came in and threw Kyoya onto the floor. Apparently he was just kidnapped while still asleep because he was in a pair of light green pajamas with little lions that looked designed for toddlers. He was also clutching a lion plushie.

Kyoya: WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT IT WAS OC ONLY DAY!

"Well, you were included in a dare so you had to be kidnapped."

Kyoya: What's the dare?

Riga: I have to give you a piggy back ride.

Kyoya: T_T You woke me up for THAT?

Riga: I know, right?

Kyoya attempted to get on Riga's back and actually succeeded. Wow. Stronger than she looks O.O Riga attempted to walk, but as soon as she took the first step, she tripped over a wire and fell flat on her face with some Kyoya weight on top... THAT SOUNDED WRONG DX! The two stared at each other face to face before Riga socked Kyoya in the eye while saying "PERVERT!"

Jason grabbed Kyoya by the back of his shirt and threw the boy into the sky, becoming only a shine and dissappearing.

"Next, Sakura: Kiss Rex!"

Sakura: O.O

Rex: YES!

Sakura stood up, walked over to Rex and kissed him shortly on the lips. Rex looked like the happiest guy in the world.

"Rex: Kiss Sakura."

Sakura: WHAT!

Rex: THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! *kisses Rex*

Suddenly, Rex squeeled in pain because Sakura stabbed him with a pencil.

Sakura: HE TRIED TO DO A FRENCHIE!

Rex: BUT I LOVE YOU!

Sakura: PHSYCOPATH!

I snickered. "Alec: Tell us what's on your mind at the moment."

Alec: *blush* H-Hikaru.

(somewhere in a distant house: WHAT?!)

"Sierra: Give us your best snort!"

Sierra: *produces a really loud snort* I didn't know I could do that...

"Cythia: Do a hula dance!"

The OC blushed when Eyeless Jack gave her a Hawaiian outfit to do the hula dance in.

Cythia: Do I really need this?

"Oh, that's just a little extra from me" I smiled sweetly, earning a glare from the girl. Cythia went into the shower room and put on the outfit. She came out and began the dance after I had Bobo the Zombie Monkey teach her.

"Now, for some truths from showoffXD! Shadow: Tell us an embarassing moment."

Shadow: ****! Okay, there was this one time when I was still living on the streets I was break dancing to make some exra dough when I tripped, fell, and ended up doin' the human pretzel.

I snickered. "I remember making that up just now!"

Shadow: Uh, no duh.

"Sakura: Do you hate Rex or think he's cute?"

I saw a light pink tinge cross her cheeks. If you're staring at a white screen, that's how pale she is.

Sakura: Somewhere in the middle.

Rex: Yes! I still have a chance!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

"Alec: What is the strangest thing you have ever done to get attention?"

Alec: Dye my hair baby blue with hot pink streaks back when I was in third grade. I also wore a one of those Scottish skirts.

Sierra: You mean a kelt, right?

Alec: Sure...

"Riga: Pick three friends to be stuck with you one an island... Riga?"

We all looked around for the phsyco. She suddenly crashed through the wall with a half-eaten hamburger saying, "I STOLE THOR'S CHICKEN NUGGETS!"

Everyone: Eww...

Riga: NOT THOSE KIND OF NUGGETS! I JUST SAW HIM AT MCDONALD'S! Oh, don't worry, I know my dare. A magical FAIRY PRINCESS UNICORN FROM LAVA LAND TOLD ME!

Everyone: O.o

Riga: Sakura, Ryuga, and Sierra.

"Okay, that's the end of this batch of humiliation! Next, the truths and dares following are from Fallenbey. Riga and Shadow: Sing Gummybear."

Riga and Shadow: I AM A GUMMY BEAR! I AM A GUMMY BEAR! I AM A YUMMY...

The two continued the song while dancing awkwardly and yelling. Shadow usually has such a pretty vioce, but right now I think she's trying to be annoying. Suddenly, Shadow tripped over a wire, landed doing a summersault, and stopped in the form of a human pretzel.

Everyone: :O

Jason wheeled away Shadow to be de-pretzeled while I continued.

"Cythia and Sierra: Dress up like Lolitas and also join Riga caremel dancen. Shadow's a little twisted right now. Sorry, Fallen!"

Cythia and Sierra took the costumes from Eyeless Jack and got dresses. They came out looking like the cutest lolitas I've ever seen because they are the only I have ever seen. They caremel danced and changed ack into their actuaal clothing.

"OCs, do everything you can to scare Alec."

Sakura: Easy.

"Sakura, don't do the-the _thing_..."

Sakura: Whatever I can, right?

"Fine... Go ahead..."

Sakura stood up, walked up to Alec, grabbed his chin, and forced him to look into her blood red eyes. Now, people, I gave Sakura this awesome ability so that if you stare into her eyes for too long, you see your worst fears, nightmares, and memories. This often lead to some of my other OCs to go insane.

Alec started screaming and saying, "NO! DON'T SMASH THE FLUFFY PINK UNICORN! IT POOPS CUPCAKES!"

Sakura released Alec and Riga whispered into his ear, "_I know where you live..."_ making him scream like a little girl. Cythia went up to Jason and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they went into the shower room. Jason walked out two minutes later and walked up behind Alec and reved the chainsaw, freaking Alec so muck a wet spot appeared on his pants. He turned around to see Jason take off his mask, revealing Cythia laughing like a whitch. Slenderman popped up out of nowhere, scaring the OC so much he ran out of the gameroom. I chuckled evily. "EYELESS JACK!"

Eyeless Jack came out with a hair shaver and a burlap sack for the boy. "While we wait for that, some truths! Sakura: Do you like any of the OCs here and why do you like them?"

Sakura: Well, I like Alec because his eyes are... His eyes are pretty...

I gawked at her. "You think something is pretty? _You?_"

Sakura: *glare*

"Fine, fine. Rex: Do you like Sakura, if yes why?"

Rex: I like her 'cause she's hard to get and her skin's pretty. She's soooooo violent... *stares at Sakura*

Sakura: 10 more seconds, your head will me mounted on my wall...

Rex: *stops staring*

"The next set of dares are from Angelfromheaven2012, Sakura: Kiss Rex on the lips. And just my own touch to torture you further, make it a full make-out session for 30 seconds!"

Sakura: WHAT?! WHY AM I BEING THE ONE PICKED ON?! *flips chair then kisses Rex*

"Wow. I guess Rex isn't gonna die today...5... 4... 3... 2... 1... DONE!"

Sakura broke the kiss, set her chair up straight and barfed behind it.

Sakura: Rex, ever heard of mouthwash? *hurls* Or even a toothbrush?

Rex: What are those?

Everyone: O.O *Sakura hurls*

"Anywho, Riga-"

Riga: FINALLY!

"Um, yeah, Riga: Kick Ryuga where it hurts XD"

(somewhere far away: Jeff the Killer, get out of my WHOA! SLAYER!)

Riga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Jeff the Killer came in and held a pajamaed Ryuga by the shoulders in front of Riga. Ryuga's wearing orange PJs with chibi dragons all over it. Riga pulled her foot back, causing Ryuga to cover up his... Spot with his hands. Jason, actually dressed now, held one arm away from the spot while the Grim Reaper held the other. Riga pulled her leg back as far as the insane person could and before hurtling it she cried, "MAY MASAMUNE'S PINK FARTING UNICORNS OF LAVA LAND HELP ME THROUGH THIS WORSE MOMENT OF MY LIFE! LEPRACHAUNS HELP ME!?" And her foot impacted.

Ryuga: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Our faces almost fell of from how much we were laughing. We laughed even more when Riga took out some Wonka Nerds anf flinging them all over the place saying, "HAVE SOME MAGICAL REINDEER POO! ITS COLORFUL! PRETTY! RUDOLPH THE COLOR POO REINDEER!"

Everyone: O.O

Rex: Definately insane.

"We have some final truths or dares from all of our favorite, Ryugafangirl! Ifshe's not your favorite, you're living a very sad Fanfiction life. THIS HAS TO BE WHAT WE ALL DO DURING OUR FREE TIME AND WHEN WE'RE SAD! Anywho, Cythia: Cut off Slenderman's head."

Cythia: WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! HE'LL KILL ME!

"Well, you were just dared by Riga's creator who, if you read her stories, makes it REALLY obvious that she should go in an asylum. But that's what makes her AMAZING. And yes, I'm insane anyways."

Shadow: You shouldn't have bothered asking.

Sierra: nod...

Cythia sighed. Riga walked up to the OC and gave her a battle ax.

Cythia: Where did you get this?

Riga: IT CAME FROM AN EVIL SPARKLY PEGACORN-CYCLOPS'S A***!

Cythia: Oooooookay. O.O

Cythia lifted the battle ax and walked up to Slenderman. She shrugged, lifted up the battle ax, and was about to swing when Slenderman turned around and BLASTED HER WITH A QUADRUPLE RAINBOW RAY!

Cythia: O0O *poof*

I sighed. I concentrated REALLY hard and a pop was heard. Everyone was surprised when Cythia magicly popped into her chair. THAT'S RIGHT! I LEARNED MAGIC FROM GANDALF! I SAID I SHALL NOT PASS, BUT NOW I'M SLAYER THE PURPLE! **I LIKE TO SLAY FAT RAINBOW DRAGONS WITH FOUR FREAKING HEADS! **

Cythia: *shivers* It was so cold... Hey guys! Wait... OMIGOD! I'M ALIVE!

"Sierra: Kick Gingka off the roof of a 18397 storied haunted building. Yer gonna have to drag him up there."

Gingka was thrown in and Sierra dragged him to the haunted house in tears. She has a crush on Gingka! Ryugafangirl, how could you! How could you NOT MAKE IT WORSE?!

"While she does that, Sakura: Destroy the gameroom with a chiken. And don't stop until you succeed!"

Jeff the Killer handed the OC a chiken. She twisted the creature's neck, killing it so that it doesn't feel her true invoked fury, and started whacking random things.

"That's gonna take a while -_-' "

We heard a agonized scream as Gingka hit the concrete after being kicked off the 18397 story haunted house. I quickly used my GANDALF WIZRARD POWERS and restored the little weenie wimp.

Gingka: WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR?!

"Blame Ryugafangirl. Now, for the finishing finale, Eyeless Jack will now shave Alec's head.

Sakura: YES! ANOTHER PERSON IN TORTURE!

Alec: You're not nice!

Sakura: Oh, I can be meaner.

Alec: -_-' Please don't.

Alec cried as Eyeless Jack slowly shaved his head.

Alec: PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! **I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU A JEFF THE KILLER DOLL!"**

"What?..."

Alec: Sakura told me you only do things if its in a deal that benefits you. Or appeals to two to three sides of your nature. Your goodie-two-shoes, your pure evil, and your perverted. I say, if you give me freedom, you get a Jeff the Killer doll.

"DEAL! Well, we didn't get all his hair off, but we did get half! The Metal Fight Beyblade characters are coming back next episode, so gimme some dares! Next episode will be Dare or Dare! Make sure that they will be TORTURED out of their MINDS! Something like daring Kyoya to jump into a tank filled with ice and pirahnas... I don't think that's spelt right... Oh weell. SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!

OCs: *sad sounding* 'Bye.

Sakura: I wish I had a bazooka!

* * *

me: FOREVER! WORTH EVERY MINUTE! Actually, I don't think I made this super funny. The truths and dares were GREAT, its just that at the moment I started this, I wasn't funny and random feeling.

Riga: PEGACORN CUPCAKES EVERYWHERE! SUPREME LORD OF THE FRYING PAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PICKLES AND GIANT GUMMY BEARS THAT SPIT WONKA NERDS AND SPAWNS CREEPERS WHEN GOING TO THE BATHROOM! I KILLED A WEREWOLF!

me: Did you kill Jacob?

Riga: YES! HE CRIED WOLF!

me: Well, he IS a wolf.

Riga: SHUT UP WOMAN! I NEED TO TAKE SOME INSANEPILLS! *takes pills* AWAY, MY ARMY OF GIANT LEPRACHAUN POOPING BUNNIES!

me: Okay, maybe just a bit left to make her say THAT. R&R! HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	5. Insane Shark Tanks and Just Insaneness

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ryuga: But HER OCs...**

**Kyoya: And her ideas. Which include this stupid story...**

**me: WHAT! *shoots with machine gun stolen from Ryuga. Then revives with GANDALF POWERS!***

**Kyoya: Oh my God you killed me!**

**me: I DID, but you're alive, so that cancels it out.**

**Kyoya: DAMMIT! The one thing you could've been sent to jail for!**

**me: *raises eyebrow***

* * *

"Welcome back to another The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! I've read what you guys posted, and almost DIED!"

Ryuga: Aw! Why didn't you?

"Because Dunamis actualy cares about what happens to me. Thanks for reviewing! I may have forgot to add some things. Guests weren't aloud to post OCs, but are aloud to review. Heh heh... Sorry guys! But as far as I know, members will now have to PM their requests to me. Thanks! Now, the first dare of this special Dare or Dare episode, is from Guest, Ryuga: Kiss Riga full on the lips and make it a FRENCHIE! AW! NO FAIR!"

Riga: YAY! I LOVE THIS PERSON!

Ryuga: ****! DAMMIT! Okay, come here.

Riga: XD YES!

Ryuga went up to the phsycotic girl and gave her a full on frenchie. Riga looked like she was in heaven... AW! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR! Man, he must be one hell of a kisser *drools* When the two finally stopped, Riga fainted while mumbling something about ponies and Uranus...Yeah, she's fine.

"I wanna kiss Ryuga too i_i Okay, moving on, from DemonicChickWithaSword, Dashan: Kiss Mei Mei on the lips and make it a full make-out session with your shirt off while falling off a skyscraper Batman style."

Jason walked in with Mei Mei, who was horrorfied, and walked with Dashan, also horrorfied, to the top of a skyscraper. I switched to the outside helicopter camera and watched as Dashan took his shirt off at the top of a REALLY tall building. I heard a bunch of fangirls outside. Well, he does have REALLY nice abs... Wait, did I think that outloud? Oops DX Dashan pulled Mei Mei into the kiss and jumped off the skyscraper Batman style. They landed on a taxi, alive, and stoped the make-out.

Mei Mei: How did we crush a car?

Dashan: *shrug*

Unknown Voice: WHOO HOO!

Suddenly, Riga landed ontop of the two people. Wait, wasn't she asleep or something? Ohhhh...

Mei Mei: Are you crazy?!

Riga: 150% insane, actually.

There was another shadow and Cythia landed ontop of Dashan, her foot landing right where it hurts.

Dashan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mei Mei: Dashan!

Cythia: THAT WAS FUN!

Riga: I told you the insane pill is awesome!

The group walked back into the gameroom, or crawling in Dashan's case, and sat down. "Now, another dare from DemonicChickWithaSword, Sierra: take pegasus from Gingka and keep it for a whole week, then give it back covered in peanut butter."

Gingka: WHAT?!

Sierra: Oh, Gingka, I'm so sorry! *takes Pegasus*

Gingka: AH! PEGASUS! I WANT MOMMY! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SLAYER MADE SIERRA TAKE AWAY PEGASUS!

"Oh, your father can't help you. See?" I leaned to the side, giving the people below to see Ryo duck tapped and wrapped up in a straight jacket on the giant TV.

Gingka: Dad!

Hikaru: Director!

Ryo: Mm mram mmh immooooral hheenm!

"He means 'I am the Imortal Pheonix!'. Now, another dare! From showoffXD, Kyoya: Jump into a tank full of little doll man-eating Benkeis."

Kyoya: What? MY WORST FEAR HAS BEEN REALIZED WAAA! *picked up by Jeff the Killer and throw into the Pit of Man-Eating Benkeis* NOOOOOOO!

"From Fallenbey, Gingka: Jump out of a helicopter saying, 'Hail to the King' and land without drowning."

Gingka: You can't make me and there's no way you can!

I grinned demoniclly. Finaly! "JEFF!"

Jeff the Killer picked up the red-head. He walked into the shower room and tossed the poor boy into the Shower of Dead Souls and was stripped naked. He got showered in peanut butter. Jeff the Killer grabbed the boy's wrists and dragged him back into the gameroom naked. Everyone covered their eyes at the sight of Gingka's... Whatever and Riga screamed, "MY NON-INOCENT INSANE EYES! THEY BURN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sierra: *drool*

I pushed the bright red button and the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles rose from the ground. Eyeless Jack helped cuff the boy in place by the anles and I twisted a nob, slowly making the Pegasus-user decend towards the tank. The baby sharks went crazy and jumped out of the tank, nibbleing the peanut butter covered boy, making him shriek and giggle.

"From callingGalaxy, Sora: For two episodes, you must act as if Gingka is the lamest blader in the world and you hate him."

Sora: *sobs* W-Well, he's h-hung ov-v-ver a shark t-tank right n-now. T-That's l-lame... *bursts into tears*

"From Vulpix's Fire: Babysit Tithi on a sugar high!"

Ryuga: WHAT?!

Gingka: HAHA OW! MY A**! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Well, a pup just bit Gingka's a** and where it hurts the most. Anime tears welled in his eyes and he had this face of a toddler that just ate brussel sprouts. I can sure imagine that. Can you?

Jason walked a sugar high Tithi into the game room and dragged Ryuga into a closit to babysit. I set my alarm clock to thirty minutes from now. "The next dare, from CardBeyBrawl777, Chris: Sing We're Miners and We Know It by Minecraft Finest."

The Grim Reaper glided in, pulling ina now sane Chris by the ear. The blonde sat down and shook at the sight of Slenderman and Jeff the Killer but sang the song. He even danced to it by dancing like Beyonce. We all laughed.

"From Guest, Sakura: Act like Rex is you boyfriend for the rest of the episode!"

Sakura: *bored sounding* Yippee T_T ...

Rex: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"And just because of your attitude, I'm going to purposly make this longer!"

Sakura: Yay!

"There we go! Now ACT!"

Sakura stood up and walked over to Rex and sat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rex looked like he just won a kingdom from the lottery. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura glarred but just dealt with it.

"Also from Guest, Dashan: ADMIT THAT BEYLIN TEMPLE HAS NO HONOR!"

Dashan: NO!

"Today must be my birthday! To the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles!"

Jeff the Killer repeated the same steps and soon had the poor Chinese blader hung from his ankles naked, covered by peanut butter, and screaming. This time, every girl was drooling...

"Whoa... ANYWHO, from DemonicChickWithaSword, Kenta: Have Jeff the Killer shave a heart on the top of your head."

Kenta: I WAS HOPING I WOULDN'T GET PICKED ON!

Riga: Face it, we're all gonna get picked on.

Kenta: Yeah, but you actually was HAPPY with what happened!

Riga: **** YEAH IT WAS AWESOME! NOT EVEN PIMPLES THE SIZE OF JUPITER COVERED IN RAINBOW UNICORN SPRINLES THAT ACTUALLY POOP ROCKET SHIPS AND WATCH STAR TREK AND SPEAK KLINGON CAN MATCH THAT!

Kenta: O.o

Jeff the Killer walked in with a hair shaver and Jason pinned the Sagitario-user to the floor allowing Jeff to shave the heart into the green hair. As soon as the creepy assistants were finished, Kenta stood up and was completely pink in the face with a huge heart shaved on the top of his head. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the closet twenty seconds before my alarm cloock buzzed. Eyeless Jack opened the door and Ryuga ran out screaming with Tithi in step. Tithi was tazered and taken to the mini clinic under the game room by the Grim Reaper.

Sakura laughed at the shuddering Dragon Emporer.

"From showoffXD, Ryuga: Act like Sakura."

Ryuga calmed down and but on a bored expression.

Ryuga: Yippee...

Rex: O.O He's good...

Sakura: *pokes his shoulder. The two have been cuddling for the past hour and she "wanted" attention again*

"From Angelfromheaven2012, Tsubassa: Trap yourself in a room with Yu on a sugar rush!"

Tsubassa: OH NO!

Yu: I LOVE CANDY! CANDY CANDY **CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **LET'S GO RIDE A SPACESHIP THAT LOOKS LIKE A PAIR OF PANTS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The boy suddenly stopped when he saw Tsubassa's pants. Yu's eyes lit up.

Yu: ITS THE SPACESHIP!

Yu attacked Tsubassa and managed to pull the teen's pants off, running around with it as if it really WAS a spaceship. Tsubassa blushed and covered up his... Spot and was dragged into the closet with Yu.

Tsubassa: PLEASE, NO! I BEG YOU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Well, that's over."

Everyone looked at me like I was about to bite them. Well, I did want to bite a certain white and red-headed teen acting like my OC. HOT! Did i just think that outloud?

My Subconcious: Yes, you did.

... Well, that was weird O.o Anywho... "From Guest, Sora: WILLINGLY JUMP INTO THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH OF NIBBLES!"

Sora whimpered. He slowly got up and walked to the edge of the tank. I sighed. I pressed a brown button and a boot flung from out of nowhere and kicked Sora into the pool.

Sora: *scream. Jumps out of the tank with a baby shark latched onto his a** *

"The final dare, from Ryugafangirl, King: Get the heck inside a piranha-filled pool!"

I pressed a yellow button and a piranha- oh, that's how you spell it -_-'- filled pool rose from the floor. King jumped inside and a frenzy began, him getting bit everywhere and screaming his head off; sweet music to my ears... King died, but I used my MAGICAL WIZARD GANDALF POWERS to bring him back to life.

King was shivering...

Tsubassa was let out of the closet. I think he went insane... But Jason carried out a sleepig Yu. Jason set the child back in his chair and Merose the Mystical Wizard of Insanity came and took away feather brains.

Gingka and Dashan were let down from their imprisonment and went to the shower room to get cleaned up. While Sierra was the only chick to drool at Gingka, everyone else drooled at Dashan... again... Sakura was trying to keep her fake attention on Rex but Shadow and Riga was kinda making it hard.

"Well, that's the end of this episode of The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! Thanks for all the dares! Please review more! I love it when you guys respond. Its the only reason I'mstill doing this. Next episode, Team Starbreaker will be joining the insaneness, but even better, it will be more of a gameshow episode. You all vote for four people to be on our team, Team Insane, to compete against Starbreaker. And you vote for an OC to be on Starbreaker just to level things out. Post some gameshow questions as well. The gameshow theme will be History and Metal Fight Beyblade Trivia! The OCs are:

Shadow

Sakura

Riga

Rex

Sierra

Cythia

Alec

They are also votable for Team Insane. The votable Team Insane candidates are:

Ryuga

Kyoya

King

Chris

Dashan

Gingka

Madoka

Nile

Masamune

Tsubassa

Kenta

Yu

Well, SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLLKS!"

Everyone: *sad sounding* 'Bye...

* * *

me: Honestly, I think I could've done better -_-'

Ryuga: In my case, I'm happy you didn't :D

me: SHUDDAP! *whacks with chair*


	6. Da Fair Warning of Torture

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Ryuga: Heh heh let's keep it that way!**

**me: You're a jerk! *whacks with bed frame***

**Ryuga: *maimed* How did you do that?**

**me: What, pick up the bed?**

**Ryuga: What else, ding bat T_T**

**me: Do you really want to know?**

**Ryuga: gulp...**

**me: Now let's keep THAT that way *demonic smile***

**Ryuga: GOD SAVE ME! DX**

**me: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Damian: Again, I'M insane?**

**Natsu: Yes.**

**me: How did you come here from Fairy Tail land? O.O**

**The Doctor: Oh, he found a crack in the rift and passed through.**

**me: ... That kinda explains how you got here from Doctor Who land. AH! YOU'RE SPEAKING NERD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SPEAK ENGLISH!**

**The Doctor: O.O**

**Natsu: O.O**

**Ryuga: O.O**

**Damian: O.O**

**The Doctor: Uh, I was speaking English.**

**me: NO! ITS CALLED NERDESE!**

**The Doctor: She's screwed up... *enters TARDIS***

**me: NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! *runs into door as The Doctor closes it***

**me: *in pain* Ouch...**

**Ryuga: ...**

**Natsu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**me: You're still here? *kicks Natsu into the rift* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Welcome back to The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER! I'm your evil host of insaneness, ShadowSlayer2013! I am proud to announce the members of Team Insane! You all voted, and this is what I got: Shadow, Sakura, Riga, and Ryuga. Thank you all for voting! I'm sorry for those who did not get their requested people. But let me say this, Riga got more votes than anyone on the team."

Riga: OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACES ALL OF YOU UNICORN CHICKEN NUGGET FACE PANSIES!

Ryuga: In case you haven't noticed, we are not flowers, ding bat.

Riga: BAT GOES DING! *whacks self with a medieval morning star*

"Where in hell did she get that?"

Everyone: *shrug*

"Now, the one who got voted for Team Starbeaker, Alec!"

Alec: NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M STUCK WITH WIERDOS! DX

Damian: Shut it, or I'll send you to Hades!

Alec: Oh yeah. Go ahead then.

Damian: Go, Ker- huh?

Damian found no Hades Kerbecs in its case.

Damian: WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO WITH KERBECS!

"Oh, took them all away before the episode started with my WIZARD GANDALF POWERS!"

Benkei: No, you didn't! Wha! Bull's gone!

Everyone looked in their pockets or pouches, but found no trace of their beys. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Since this is a very special episode, I decided to make a special punishment if you don't do ANY of the truths, dares, or trivia questions."

Zeo: We got this! After all, we DID star in it!

"Oh, I magically wiped some of your memory. Just a smidge."

Sakura: You can't do that to your OCs!

"I didn't. You guys didn't even watch anything, so you know nothing but your weird crushes on-"

Shadow: Woman! Don't you dare!

"Oh, that's right. You have a story you're staring in now, don't you?"

Shadow: Um, duh.

"Don't get all mean on me! I only forgot! Yish, I made mean OCs..."

Ryuga: Let's just get this torture over with.

"Oh, we will. But, the thing is, this is just an informational episode. Announcing who the elected members of the teams are. Well, folks, now ya know, so send in some dares, truths, and Beyblade trivia! Just one note, they all have to be PMed to me. Sorry, Guests! But I will use your responses! Just compliments or 'Hey, I found some grammatical problems.' Sad, huh? But I would really appreciate if you guys tell me how I'm doing on this! Every single review I've gotten so far is the only reason I'm even doing this! The only reason I'm continuing to do this!"

Jack: Can we cut out the chatter and let the wonderful art take place!

Alec: Nah, let's get the hell outta here!

The group was about to stand up out of their seats when belts popped out of the sides and wrapped themselves around the players like a straight jacket.

Everyone: *gasp!*

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Review and PM! Thanks for following or favoring this! I love you all the way I love Jeff the Killer!" I hugged Jeff, and I'm not the huger type.

Riga: AAHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Kori (Ryugafangirl's other OC): Keep it together, woman! *slaps Riga*

"Another one! How did you get here!"

Kori: Through the crack in the rift the Doctor explained to you. Duh?

"Oh... I have no idea what you just said."

Kori: *facepalm*

"BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME!"

I kicked Kori through the rift while laughing like an insane person... Because I am...

"SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!"

Everyone: *sad sounding* 'Bye...

Shadow: I'm telling you, her loving you people like she does Jeff the Killer, is not a good thing!

Sakura: You might as well stop saying that. Its hopeless...

Shadow: ****!

Riga: RAINBOW FART LEPRACHAUN SPRINKLES OF DOOMNESS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow: *flings gummy bear into Riga's skirt*

Riga: *blushes* I think I just took a crap...

Everyone: *laughs their asses off*


	7. Sorry guys Adoption time!

Hey guys! Its me again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Honestly, I lost the feel for this story Truth or Dare thingie. I honestly just lost my vibe for it. So, I'm thinking about putting it up for adoption. So, if anyone wants to adopt this, PM me about. PM me if you want to adopt it. If more than one asks, I will decide who gets it based on how they write, because that is just how I judge people. Heh heh... It also depends on how insane you are ^_^

So, if you are interested, just PM me about it :)

See ya folks!

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


End file.
